Cadenas de libertad
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Lazos que van más allá de lo que un compromiso arreglado puede propasar.


Hola, qué tal n_n Aquí vuelvo después de meses enteros de estar ausente de estos lados (En mi perfil explico algunos de mis motivos) Pero si todo marcha bien, he regresado para quedarme XD Esta historia la escribí en unos pocos días para participar en una actividad, y bueno, he decidido presentarme con ella mientras termino los capítulos de las otras historias pendientes, que dicho sea de paso, espero traer muy pronto.

Me queda decir que es más un fic T que M, y que la narración de "cierta escena" es muy sencilla. n_n Aclarado esto, espero que les agrade.

Hasta pronto.

**Todos los personajes que son utilizados en esta historia, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Cadenas de libertad **

—¡Ingrato! ¡Malagradecido! vuelve aquí inmediatamente! ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo! —. Escuché a mi padre gritando tras de mí, pero poco me importaba. Ya no lo soportaba más, me puse de pie sin dirigirle la mirada, porque lo único que estaba provocando era que la furia dentro de mí terminara por desbocarse y lo agarrara a golpes, ¡Se lo merecía! Sabía que era la respuesta más lógica después de la estupidez que habían hecho él y mi tío Soun, arreglar otros compromisos para sus hijos, sin importarle lo que nosotros pensáramos.

—No hay nada qué decir, viejo! Esta vez han llegado muy lejos —Harto del cinismo de mi padre, detuve mi andar y volteé a verlo con los únicos sentimientos que me provocaba su mera presencia en estos momentos: Decepción y desprecio—. Hagan lo que hagan, ya tomé mi decisión. Dije que no voy a casarme, y no lo haré. ¡No nos obligarán!

—Recuerda que firmaste un papel aceptando el matrimonio con la hija de mi amigo—. El inútil sacó de entre sus ropas una amarillenta hoja doblada en cuatro partes, que no dudó en arrojar sobre la mesa de té para que la viera. Tragué saliva con pesadez; la reconocí de inmediato.

Para mi maldita suerte, era verdad. Había firmado ese estúpido papel creyendo que estaba aceptando unirme a Akane. ¡Me dije mil veces idiota por firmar el documento sin leerlo! Sin embargo, después de más de cuatro años de vivir a diario bajo la amenaza de ser casados a como diera lugar, creí que era obvio preguntar de quién se trataba.

—Y-yo…yo pensé que er…

—Lo siento mucho, hijo —me interrumpió sin darme tiempo de explicarme— ya llegamos a un acuerdo y no hay marcha atrás. Mañana te casas, te guste o no. Ya está todo listo—. ¡Estaba furioso! Miré al viejo con un fingido aire autoritario mientras sus manos temblaban al agarrar su té. En sus ojos no reflejaba otra cosa que estar viendo frente a sí, a un irascible asesino en potencia. Y eso era en lo que me convertiría si no salía de ahí rápidamente.

—Eso está por verse —Bajé la cabeza para coger fuerzas y continuar. Era asfixiante intentar luchar contra un cinismo desmedido que se negaba a entender razones — Si mi madre estuviera aquí, no permitiría semejante trato. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que interfieran en nuestras vidas como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Te lo juro—. ¡Por fin! Terminé de lanzar mi advertencia y recorrí el pasillo rumbo a mi habitación. Necesitaba pensar en algo; necesitaba un plan. En realidad, ya lo tenía, ahora sólo debía armarme de valor y rogar porque todo saliera como deseaba.

— — —

—

En la casa de los Tendo, las manecillas marcaban cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, cuando aquél muchacho embravecido forzó la seguridad de la casa y cruzó por las habitaciones sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta de Akane. Una vez allí, murmuró con cautela su nombre.

Ella se encontraba teniendo pesadillas, como cada noche desde que le dieron la fatídica noticia de que su compromiso con Ranma había sido anulado. Tenía noches enteras sufriendo por verse separada de su prometido. Su alma deseaba seguirlo a dónde fuera. Tantos años que pasaron juntos, le hicieron ver en poco tiempo que no podía vivir alejada mucho tiempo de él. Sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ese caballo salvaje se había convertido en su razón de ser. Por ello, se levantó Deprisa cuando escuchó la ronca voz masculina, tropezando con las cobijas tiradas a los pies de la cama. Pensando en que esta vez regresaba para decirle que venía para quedarse, que no volvería a apartarse de su lado y que el hecho de que su padre corriera a su amigo y a su hijo, no era más que un pretexto para que por fin pudieran consolidar su unión.

—¿Ra-Ranma? —. Akane se quedó totalmente boquiabierta. La alegría desapareció de su cara cuando giró el cerrojo y vio al artemarcialista con su mochila a cuestas y el rostro consumido en un desespero abrumante.

Él intentó formarle una sonrisa en vano. No era capaz de mentirle, y en ese momento, el único sentimiento albergando su interior, era el temor de saber que estaba a punto de perderla sin haber algo que lo impidiera.

Ajena a los problemas que pesaban sobre Ranma, se acercó despacio, y rodeándolo en un tierno abrazo, intentó calmar el ansia del pelinegro a través de la caricia de un beso. En lo que ella creía, eran los nervios traicioneros por entrar sin permiso en un hogar que ya no era el suyo.

El apenas logró responder. Sus labios ansiosos se relajaron unas milésimas, ansiando recibir a su pareja, pero era demasiada la carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros para olvidarse de ello tan fácilmente.

—Dime, ¿qué te sucede?—. Akane se despegó de su abrazo con tranquilidad. No hubo reclamo alguno, sino una sincera preocupación por su deplorable estado.

—Le han…le han puesto fecha a mi boda —Balbuceó nervioso. Sin lograr posar sus ojos en los de ella. Con las manos apuñadas de la rabia, y a la vez, temeroso de confesar en truco sucio del que fue objeto—. Me tengo que casar en un par de horas…

—¡¿Queé?—. La veloz palma de su prometido apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrir su boca y meterse junto con ella a la habitación, antes de que el grito fuera escuchado por toda la casa y despertara a los familiares de la chica.

—No era una estúpida broma de los viejos —Ranma retiró su mano cuando constató que la exaltación de Akane despareció casi en su totalidad, para ser sustituida por el mismo rostro angustiado con el que el pelinegro había arribado—. En verdad se cansaron de esperarnos.

—¿Y si hablamos con mi papá? Él puede ayudarnos.

—N-no lo hagas. Estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo con el mío —Las facciones de su cara cambiaron a alguien dominado por la paranoia—. Tal vez el tío Soun ya está arreglando algún trato para ti también.

—No entiendo cómo puede estar pasando esto…Ahora que por fin les hemos confesado la verdad de nuestra relación.

—Es fácil. Lo dijimos poco después de que anunciaran que estaban pensando en dar por anulado nuestro matrimonio. Ahora sólo piensan que lo dicho por nosotros es una excusa para evitar ser comprometidos con alguien más. Han dejado de creernos.

Ranma tenía razón. Tanto tiempo viviendo su tímido amor a escondidas de sus padres no sería creíble si era dicho de un día para otro. Cuando seguían sin poder darse un simple beso frente a alguien más, cuando no se atrevía a tomarle de las manos para ir a la escuela; y no era capaz de dejar de llamarlo tonto o idiota en vez de nombrarle con palabras más afectivas.

—¡Todo se nos está saliendo de control! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Me iré lejos de aquí. Se lo dejé muy claro a mi papá, jamás volveré a ser parte de sus ocurrencias—. Habló sin titubear, como pocas veces en su vida.

—A…Así que te vas—. La peliazul quedó devastada con la noticia. Ya le era difícil soportar todo esto, ahora que se iba lejos, todo terminaría por derrumbarse para ella. Un sentimiento de desasosiego se adueño de su cuerpo y su mente se convirtió en un laberinto turbio, cruel e incapaz de mostrarle una salida.

Ranma estaba tan excitado con su resolución, que no vio la palidez ni el afligido semblante de su prometida.

—En un par de horas. No perderemos el tiempo intentando convencerlos de que están en un grandísimo error—. Se encontraba plenamente seguro y nada le haría cambiar de parecer. Era hora de comenzar a volar con sus propias alas, sin nadie que les ayudara o les dijera qué hacer.

—Si ya has tomado tú decisión….aunque me duela el alma…te-te deseo mucha suerte. No puedo ofrecerte más.

—Es que no me has entendido, Akane —Ranma le tomó del rostro con suavidad y le hizo fijar sus ojos en los de él—. Aquella tarde, sentados en la duela frente al jardín, prometí que jamás me separarían de ti, y no lo harán. Qui-quiero que me acompañes…ven conmigo.

— — —

—

Un pedido cargado de sincera súplica, y toda su alma decidió que estaba dispuesta a ser la fiel brújula del corazón viajero de su prometido. Porque pensaba y deseaba lo mismo que él.

No era el mismo chico altanero y el que poco le hubiera importado que se devolviera a China en el mismo instante en el que apareció. Aunque lo reconociera mucho tiempo después, Ranma había traído una nueva chispa a su vida. Entró en su corazón para decirle que no era perfecto, nunca lo sería, pero estaría ahí para ella, para amarla, protegerla y dar su vida como un guerrero si era necesario…Ella lo hizo sentirse parte de una familia, una a la que su prometido no tuvo por tantos años y visionaba como un sueño lejano e imposible.

Por eso, hoy caminaba al lado del hombre que amaba. Internándose hasta lo más profundo del bosque para no ser encontrados. A la mañana del día siguiente, partirían a otro lugar que les brindara el hogar en el que comenzarían la nueva vida que planificaron en el proceso de fuga.

—Ranma…ya no puedo más—. Dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. Las piernas le dolían terriblemente y si daban otro paso, se vendrían abajo.

Eran horas enteras de camino recorrido, el atardecer hizo pronto su aparición, y el camino que seguían, se volvía cada vez más escabroso.

—¡Vamos, Akane. Inténtalo otro poco!—. El pelinegro se detuvo al escuchar la plegaria de su acompañante. Sin embargo, tenía la férrea convicción de que aún estaban muy cerca de casa. Con toda una parvada de locos intentando dar con su paradero.

—Lo siento — suspiró totalmente agotada— necesito descansar—. El chico le ayudó a quitarse la pesada mochila de encima, lo que le permitió sentarse en un frondoso tronco de árbol, tirado junto a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo.

—Si te cargo, podemos recorrer otro par de kilómetros—. Le insistió sonriente, colocándose en cuclillas para permitir que Akane subiera a su espalda.

—Deja de preocuparte por los demás —Ella lo atrajo a su regazo y comprobó el palpitar agitado de su corazón, el miedo derrochado a través de los poros de su piel sudorosa y el exhausto semblante que mostraba de cerca—. Estamos casados. Ya no pueden hacer nada para separarnos.

—¿Estás segura? No lo sé…esa bola de papeles diciendo que lo estamos, no me parecen suficientes. Yo…yo aún no me siento casado— Le observó con unos ojos tristes y llenos de duda. Como el chiquillo que piensa, será regañado—. Creo que tanto hablar de bodas y celebraciones a nuestros padres, terminaron por afectarme.

—No seas bobo…esa bola de papeles —pegando la mano que mostraba la argolla con la de él—. Y estos anillos, bastan para decirle al mundo entero que estamos unidos y que no pueden hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Por eso te quiero—. El pelinegro, dejado caer sobre el crecido pasto, la jaló con cuidado para terminar recostados sobre el campo. Con ella descansando sobre su pecho.

—Ranma…—. Akane se levantó de su cálido refugio y lo encontró con la vista en el cielo oscuro, buscando las primeras estrellas de la noche.

—¿Qu-qué?—. Cuando volvió sus ojos azules a su esposa, notó la mirada traviesa que esta le mostraba.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-. Él la había dejado con la boca abierta unas horas atrás, cuando salieron del Dojo Tendo y le propuso ir directo al registro civil; ahora era el turno de la joven.

Ranma se sorprendió muchísimo con la pregunta, pero no dudó en sonreírle con un sí como respuesta.

— — —

—

El tiempo transcurrió mientras los chicos se dedicaron a construir mientras los chicos se dedicaron a construirla tienda de campaña que seria su hogar provisional por esa noche y a traer pequeñas ramas para armar una fogata que les ayudara a soportar el frío de la madrugada.

En algún momento de distracción, Akane se desapareció de la vista de Ranma para cambiarse la camiseta y los vaqueros por uno de los vestidos de verano que había echado en su equipaje. Se refrescó con el agua del río, y ya que hubo terminado de vestirse, se puso a reunir un racimo de flores de las que abundaban en el lugar.

Entendiendo lo que su esposa quería hacer, él también puso manos a la obra y buscó entre su ropa una de las camisas negras y el pantalón que estuviera menos desgastado. Luego, terminó de encender el fuego con los ramajes secos que trajo ella.

— — —

—

La hermosa luz de luna, les guió en el sendero trazado por los pétalos de flores rosáceas sobre el verde del pasto, resaltando el camino de lo que sería el altar en el que terminarían por enlazar sus vidas.

Un conjunto de piedras amontonadas formando una pequeña torre. Con un par e enormes rosas rojas adornando la cima de dichos pedruscos.

—T-te ves…te ves muy bonita—. Fueron las palabras que escaparon de la boca del muchacho de profundos ojos azules, apenas la vio aparecer a su lado.

—Gra-gracias —Contestó con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas—. Tú también te ves muy bien.

Ninguno de los dos mentía en lo absoluto. A pesar de que el vestuario no era el elegante y fino vestido de novia, ni el impecable traje negro; la ansiedad del momento y la felicidad de ce estar juntos sobrepasaba los límites. Porque era un momento especial creado por ellos y sólo para ellos. Lo demás, poco importaba.

—Y…hemm…Ahora, ¿qué debemos hacer?—. Confesó el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza, después de unos minutos de estar parados viéndose sin decir nada.

—Bu-bueno…no estoy muy segura—. Reveló con inocencia.

—Entonces lo inventaré—. Respondió confiado.

—Estoy de acuerdo—. Puntualizó la peliazul. Y sin más, ambos se pusieron de rodillas, frente a frente.

Ranma le tomó de la mano, y con mucho cuidado, fue deslizando el anillo de bronce con el que sellaron su compromiso, hasta que hubo desnudado el dedo de su prometida.

La joven le miró con curiosidad mientras esperaba el siguiente paso de él, quien se había quedado, observando absorto, el pedazo que sostenía entre sus dedos.

—Ak…Akane —Balbuceó por fin, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos castaños llenos de expectación—. Te acepto como mi esposa…

—Si…—. Le animó a continuar, al ver que se quedaba sin voz.

—…Y con el croar de esas ranas como testigos, te digo de una vez, que no aceptaré comer tus platillos hasta que no aprendas a cocinar un plato de arroz medianamente comestible—. Cambiando su expresión dubitativa, por una de extrema arrogancia.

—¡Ran-ma!—. La grata sonrisa de ella desapareció, y el aura angelical que antes emanaba, rápidamente se transformó en un huracán peligroso de energía.

El muchacho no se dejó intimidar, y continuó con su peculiar discurso.

—Akane…este anillo no vale mucho, ni es el lugar apropiado, pero…aún así, y-yo…qui-quiero pedirte que estés siempre junto a mí —El rostro pícaro y desvergonzado de hacía unos minutos, volvió a tornarse al del chico comprometido con el acto— Te lo pido con el significado que estos bosques tienen para mí. Porque en tantos años que pasé viajando con mi padre, han sido como mi hogar, mi lugar de entrenamiento, mi escondite de todos los problemas…y ahora que te tengo junto a mí, haciendo esto; sé que no podría pedir nada más que estar a tu lado—. Sellando su juramento cuando volvió a colocar la sortija en el dedo de su compañera.

Ella se quedó paralizada, con los labios entreabiertos. Estaba sorprendida y le parecía algo imposible haberle escuchado diciendo eso. Era lo más cercano a una declaración y simplemente podía reaccionar. Su mirada se cristalizó sin poder evitarlo, pero no era de tristeza, en lo absoluto, sino pura felicidad.

En silencio, todavía procesando las palabras dichas por el pelinegro, y repitiendo sus acciones, tomó su mano y le despojó de su respectivo anillo.

—Ran…Ranma, ante este lugar que tú consideras como tu hogar, te digo que no me importa lo material ni nada más, si tú estás junto a mí…porque es un gran honor aceptarte en mi vida…y porque yo también quiero que estés siempre conmigo—. Deslizó el metal de vuelta a su sitio, y diciendo esto, se acercó a su esposo para sellar su juramento con un beso.

— — —

—

De nuevo me besaba y el tiempo se detuvo…siempre se detenía cuando estaba junto a ella, porque tenía el poder hechizante de una sirena para atraparme con la delicadeza de sus labios y hacerme perder la razón por completo.

Me olvidé de los problemas, me olvidé por completo del motivo, por el cual, estábamos en este sitio, para hacer que mi mundo girara sólo alrededor de ella.

Un delicado ángel de cándida mirada y su cuerpo formado, cincelada a cincelada, por los mismísimos dioses. Sí había algo qué agradecerle a la vida, era el permitirle a alguien como yo, ser poseedor de semejante regalo.

La llamarada de la fogata se consumía hasta quedar sólo en brasas, mientras que nosotros terminamos recostados en la colchoneta de la improvisada tienda de campaña, con los zapatos arrojados en algún lugar del pequeño escondrijo. Apenas podía distinguir el fulgor de sus ojos oscuros con la luz de la luna y el resplandor del fuego, pero me bastaba para darme cuenta de que se encontraba feliz.

—Ranma…La voz melosa de Ak…de mi esposa, me hizo salir del ensimismamiento en el que me encontraba.

—¿Sí?

—Sé por qué estamos aquí, sin embargo, aún no me has dicho la razón por la que me pediste unirnos tan de repente—. Sus palabras rápidamente me hicieron volver a la escena del día anterior, con un maldito papel sentenciando mi relación con Akane.

—L-lo que sucede…es que firmé un trato, comprometiéndome a casarme con una chica de la que ignoro hasta su nombre—. Solté sin más. Ella se separó de mí repentinamente, y sus ojos, con el cobrizo color de las flamas reflejándose en sus pupilas, cogieron una expresión demoníaca, y me hicieron sentir que estaban viendo un bicho raro…muy raro.

—¿Así que todo esto es por culpa tuya, Saotome Ranma?—. Enarcando una ceja para remarcar su enfado y haciéndome pensar en levantarme de su lado y salir corriendo de ahí.

—Y-yo pensé que tú eras esa chica—. Balbuceé sonrojado. ¿Qué podía funcionar más que decirle la verdad?

Su expresión se desencajó por unos segundos, para luego transformar su endurecido rostro, adoptando uno de fingido enfado.

—¿Entonces pretendías obligarme a casarme contigo, no?—. Bueno, no podía quejarme, ¿quién entendía a las chicas? Aprovechándose de que estaba sentada sobre mí; no dudó en dirigir sus manos a mi cuerpo y realizar un feroz ataque de coquillas.

Sus ágiles manos ya tenían conocimiento de qué partes del cuerpo tocar para hacerlo vibrar estrepitosamente con cada toque de sus dedos. Por ello, me obligué a postrarme sobre ella, y a tientas, sujetarle ambas manos para lograr detenerla.

Estando tan cerca el uno del otro, pude apreciar lo linda que se veía con sus labios formando un puchero, su mirada tenaz y combativa, dispuesta fulminarme a la menor distracción, y sus cabellos despeinados, esparcidos de forma graciosa sobre el futón.

—Akane…Akane, y-yo…

—Estabas dispuesto a casarte conmigo…—No era una pregunta, era una tranquila resolución escapada de sus cavilaciones.

—Sin duda alguna—. El eco de mi voz sonó más firme y sincero que nunca. Con el corazón hablando por mí, con la sed de mi cuerpo deseando probar de sus labios una vez más. Deseando poder escuchar de ellos que pensaba igual, que sin dudarlo, hubiera firmado ese pergamino con mi nombre…

—Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo—. Mi corazón explotó de alegría y le miré con ternura. Seguro que con una sonrisa de bobo traspasando mi cara de lado a lado.

Ese fue el preciso momento en el que dejamos de mediar palabras. Con su cuerpo menudo debajo; no me fue difícil capturar su boca con ahínco. Sus tersas manos se removieron entre las cadenas de las mías y las dejé libres para que recorrieran mi espalda sin oposiciones.

Consciente de mi peso, usé uno de mis brazos para darme apoyo en el minúsculo pedazo de tela que conformaba el futón, y con el otro, me dediqué a recorrer la piel dorada de sus brazos.

Ella se incorporó un poco para deslizar sus dedos en la espesura de mi cabello. Dejándome la cruel visión de su cuello desnudo. Incapaz de resistirme, deslicé con suavidad los tirantes de su vestido y del sujetador, Y con el tacto de mi nariz, fui recorriendo su piel hasta que hundí mi cabeza en el cálido refugio; impregnándome del olor almendrado de su piel y el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos revoltosos, mientras mi mano se perdía bajo su espalda.

Sacudido por el cosquilleo de mi respiración en su piel, su cuerpo se alzó con cadencia. Sus piernas se doblaron, rodeando mis caderas, y sin poder evitarlo, el largo de su falda su elevó más allá de sus muslos.

Atraído por el roce de su movimiento, despegué mi rostro de su cuello y me ladeé un poco para admirar en su esplendor, la blancura de sus piernas. Algo me estaba pasando. La respiración cada vez se me estaba volviendo más dificultosa, mi corazón traicionero parecía querer abandonarme por momentos e irse a vivir al pecho de ella, y sentía la temperatura de mi cuerpo a punto de estallar en cualquier instante.

Tal como si fuera a encontrar mi fuente de oxigeno sujetándome de su piel, me aferré a su pierna con fuerza, dejándole un rastro sutil de enrojecimiento ante la caricia que iba ascendiendo cuan largas eran sus extremidades.

Sin proponérmelo, mis manos ansiosas llegaron hasta donde la suavidad de su piel terminaba y le cubrían los pliegues doblados de su vestido. Me quedé pensando un segundo en qué hacer. Quería seguir más allá. Una parte excitada y entusiasta de mi interior deseaba conocerla a fondo, enviando señales a mi cuerpo para que no me detuviera y siguiera el camino que venía recorriendo hasta ahora.

Al instante de que mi mano intentó proseguir, ella pegó un brinco involuntario, intentando alejarse de mí y deteniendo mi tacto con su palma. Su cara era pura sorpresa y una vívida expresión de terror, quizás igual o peor que, la de seguro, yo mostraba.

Abrí mi boca horrorizado, sin saber qué tontería salió de ella. No podía moverme y mi interior se negaba a dejar la placentera posición en la que estaba…y había algo más, que lento y silencioso, despertó sin que yo lo notara. Si me movía ahora, aún con la penumbra de la noche y la oscuridad atrapada en la tienda, quedaría en evidencia.

No tuve qué pensarlo mucho, me importaban nada mis problemas y deseos ante la seguridad y la vergüenza de ella. Tragué mi pudor e hice el intento de levantarme para salir de allí. Sin embargo, uno de los brazos de Akane me rodeó la espalda y me detuvo.

—N-no quise asustarte…—Murmuró cerca de mi oído, casi en secreto—. N-no te vayas.

Le agradecí a través de una mirada cómplice. Pero esta vez, ya no intenté nada. Dejé que tímidamente tomara la mano que reposaba en su vientre y me guiara, despacio, por el sendero que antes había tratado de fantasear.

Cuando por fin toqué su intimidad con la yema de mis dedos, cerramos los ojos extasiados, temblando violentamente de algo incomprensible para nosotros, pero que en conjunto con sus besos y las caricias propinadas mutuamente; hicieron que nuestros cuerpos estallaran de un placer jamás vivido, y terminaran por volverse dependientes el uno del otro, más que nunca…más de lo que ya lo eran.

A la par de los roces, sin prisa, la ropa fue desapareciendo, y pronto, no quedó más prenda que el tibio cobijo de su cuerpo y el mío. Las ganas de hacerla mía se hicieron insoportables, el rocío sobre su piel me llamaba a probar su exquisito sabor, mi reflejo en sus ojos me daba una envidia terrible, porque no quería reflejarme; deseaba estar fundido dentro de ella. Al final, no resistí y le pedí con el silencio de una mirada ansiosa, lo que mi corazón y mi alma por tanto tiempo habían anhelado.

La entrega fue dulce, danzando en un compás hecho a la medida de nuestros cuerpos inexpertos; con la cadencia del saberla mi esposa y mi compañera inseparable de aquí en adelante; con la sangre embravecida y egoísta fluyendo por mis venas, dictándome a gritos que la hiciera mía para retenerla a mi lado de cualquier manera posible.

Al final, hice una mezcla de mis tortuosos deseos, tomándome el tiempo para maravillarme de cada uno de los gestos de gozo que me ofrecía al ir invadiendo su ser, de los sonidos extraños y bochornosos que nuestras acciones nos hacían emitir sin control, y de la ardorosa y explosiva sensación de sentirle haciendo garras la piel de mi espalda cuando abrasé la última fibra de su intimidad y la hice completamente mi mujer.

— — —

—

Porque Akane era mía desde el primer momento en el que me había aceptado junto a ella, cuando su mirada recuperó su brillo al decirle que viniera conmigo y lo hizo, entregándome sus sueños como yo hice lo mismo.

No importaba que volviéramos a casa o nunca lo hiciéramos, nuestra unión iba más allá de lo inimaginable. Sí antes renegaba de tenerla como mi prometida, ahora no habría fuerza humana que nos pudiera separar. Estábamos enlazados con unas cadenas invisibles que no pesaban, que no oprimían nuestros sueños, deseos y esperanzas…su libertad y la mía. Pero que nos mantenía unidos ante la furia de los hombres, los dioses, y hasta la misma fuerza del destino.

**FIN **


End file.
